The proposal is built around our Phase I Bioinformatics Core. This core will continue to concentrate on providing infrastructural bridges, both personnel and equipment to our goal of providing an effective and efficient communication Grid for the State of Louisiana, with the ultimate goal of linking this Grid to those being developed in sister states and regions, including Arkansas, Mississippi, and Kentucky, and to other Grids. The research theme that provides support for our team of primarily undergraduate institutions is that of environmental toxicology. This theme allows for research projects that span the chemistry of environmental contaminants, the molecular responses of organisms exposed to toxicants, and the relationship of exposure to several important diseases and aging. Participating partner institutions are Southern University in New Orleans, Southern University (Baton Rouge), University of Louisiana at Monroe, and Louisiana State University, Louisiana State University Health Science Center (New Orleans). This was the original partnership team in our BRIN. Louisiana State ;University at Shreveport, a primarily undergraduate institution in the northern part of the state has been added to the network. Although the BRIN, provided representation across the State in its original partners, the addition of LSUS provides better geographical spread and potential linkages to our sister institutions around the state. All institutions of higher education in the State will be included in this project through our outreach activities. Activities will range from faculty research participation with partner institutions, student research opportunities, even to the promotion of adjunct status with partners to more fully implement the network around the State. [unreadable] [unreadable]